Decline of Light - Chapter 2
Decline of Light - Chapter 1 June 21, 989 BE10M The memories passed through Anzai's mind as he look at the mark on his arm. What had that voice meant? What important role would he play? Absentmindely, he stroked his mark and looked at it wondering:'' Who was that woman? The one who gave me this mark? What do I have to do?. He got up from his bed and looked out his house's window. Although his family had died, his father from the Shadow Wars and his mother from grief, he still had to keep himself on his feet literally and finacially. He'd gotten a job at a local shoemaker's shop in his home village, Tandiri, after he'd refused to be adopted. He focused back on the present and got out of his bed. After making his bed and eating a quick breakfast, he locked the door behind him and looked down at his watch. ''There's still some time before the shop opens officially for the day, he decided and he headed off to his favourite place, Tandiri beach. The radiant morning sun in the horizon woke up and shined its face upon the beach. Anzai sat on a fallen palm tree, sipping a starfruit flavoured smoothie. He grinned as the sweet, tangy and citrus flavoured drink turned on his tastebuds. As he admired the sunset, his thoughts turned to his mark. He had never showed it to anyone, not even his closest friends, and although he did not know what would happen if he did, he dreaded that he would be treated very differently. What would Masato and Keira think if they knew I was praelect? Would I be treated like a monster? he thought, eyes downcast. Praelect are beings gifted by the gods with special abilities such as the power to wield elements. By non-praelect, or humans, they were considered superhuman and monsters, monsters with terrible power to kill. Beasts and horrors seeming from fairy tales and legends to children who were read bedtime stories, but still existing. If people knew that people like Anzai still existed, would he still be here? In a quiet tone, a familiar voiced called out, "Anzai!" Keira, he thought to himself. He turned around and as he greeted her, he saw Decline of Light - Chapter 1Masato, walking behind her slowly, a grin on his face. He smiled back, for he knew what he was thinking. At their local school, a dance was planned for the students and the students were now asking one another to the dance. Anzai knew for a long time that Masato had a crush on Keira but he did not dare say that to anyone and hid them. After lots a lot of convincing, Anzai finally got Masato to steel up the courage to ask her to the dance. While Anzai looked on expectedly, Masato, tapped Keira lightly on the shoulder. She turned around and asked, "What is it Masato?" With his eyes directly on her's he replied, "I was wondering, the Midsummer's Eve dance is tonight and I was wondering, would you want to dance with -" "Yes, yes yes yes yes! I'd love to, I mean -she laughed-" Masato, now with bright eyes and a grin on his face, laughed with joy. Anzai smiled, wishing them hapiness tonight. Masato then turned to Anzai and asked, "Do you have a special girl you're going to ask?" With a touch of humour, Anzai slyly replied, "Maybe, maybe..." and grinned. That night, there was a specatcular firework show, with bursts of bright and flash reds, oranges, and yellows, followed by extravagant and elegant sapphire blue, purple and magenta. They met at the beach, which was packed with people. They stared up at the fireworks, mesmerized by its beauty and the intricate shapes that formed when they exploded. With their class, and friends, they danced throughout the whole night. After what seemed like hours, a slow song finally came and despite it, no one seemed to be getting partners. Taking advantage of this moment, Anzai waded through the crowd of people to Vivian, his childhood crush and the hottest girl in his class. Steeling up his courage and amid the cries of amazement from the guys and giggling from the girls, he said hesitantly, "Would you like to dance?" She spoke shyly and blushed but said, "Sure." As they walked to the centre of a circle formed by their classmates, other people started to ask each other to dance. She put her hands around his neck and his on her waist. She smiled radiantly at him as they swayed from side to side and he smiled back. "You know, I never thought you'd have the courage to ask me, Anzai.", she said, smirking. "Neither did I" chuckled Anzai. Her voice and tone changed, softening: "I've been keeping something from you, something I'd like to tell you.." Curious, Anzai questioned, "What is it?" Sheepishly, she stopped dancing, looking embaressed. She blushed and then said, "I can't talk on your part but..I, I've always liked you. More than a friend I mean. I've liked you as more than just a friend. - She laughed- Does that make sense?" "To be honest, so have I", he replied, "I've always liked you as more than just a friend too". She smiled dazzlingly and said, "In that case, you won't mind if I do this.." He did not have a chance to reply as she kissed him, a soft lingering kiss that warmed him to the very core. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, together as if one. His heart pounde and he felt as if he'd grown wings and could fly. A tingling sensation spread through his entire body, along with a feeling of completion. When they broke apart after some time, reality dawned on them. Flaming bolts of fire exploded all around the beach and everyone was running. Anzai turned and gasped as he saw Shadow warriors mercilessly rounding up anyone they could get their hands on. Some soldiers of the Centanium Internal Guard were desperately trying to hold them back but a dark figure behind them blasted dark blue fire at them, killing them all. The figure, in all-covering armor spoke in an ominous and raspy voice, "Take them, take them all! Take them to the Master." Category:Moodle Category:Decline of Light Series Category:Fantasy Category:T Rated Story Category:Magic Category:Stories